Preguntas que cualquier Revenclaw podria responder
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Este es un reto de una Slytherin a cualquiera que cree tener algo de cerebro pra poder responder bien estas adivinansas que no tienen nada que ver con Harry Potter y que espero que mis compañeros Slytherin no digan no poder hacer por que son tontos
1. Las preguntas

Preguntas que cualquier Revenclaw puede responder  
  
Yo estaba leyendo un libro y pensé que las adivinanzas eran   
TAN difíciles que eran dignas para que un Revenclaw las   
responda, yo soy una Slytherin y no las respondí bien por eso   
se las doy a ustedes para que pruebe.  
  
1)¿Cómo se dice 7 por 8 es 54 o 7 por 8 es 54?  
  
2)¿Cuántos segundos hay en un año?  
  
3)Si cinco perros matan cinco ratas en 5 minutos ¿Cuánto tardaran 15 perros   
en matar 15 ratas?  
  
4)¿Qué tienen los segundos, las semanas y las centurias que no tienes los   
días meses y años?  
  
5)Si dos personas tardan una hora en hacer un agujero ¿Cuánto tardara una   
persona en cavar medio agujero?  
  
Esas son todas las que me acuerdo, el Revenclaw o de otra casa que crea poder   
responderlo hágalo en forma de revew yo ya mandare las respuestas en otro   
capitulo 


	2. Las respuestas

Preguntas que cualquier Revenclaw puede responder  
  
  
  
Las respuestas por muy increíble que parezca son estas:  
  
1) 7 por 8 es 56 así que ninguna de las dos  
  
  
2) Tiene 12 segundos, el segundo de enero, el de febrero, etc.  
  
3) 5 minutos  
  
4) La letra n  
  
5) No se puede hacer medio agujero 


	3. Más preguntas

Más preguntas para Revenclaws  
  
  
Como veo todos cayeron con los de los segundo por eso acá hay más respuestas para que los Revenclaw y los de otras casas que crean ser inteligentes traten.  
  
  
  
1) Una persona tira una piedra a dos metros y esta regresa sin tocar nada ¿Cómo paso?  
  
2) ¿Cuál era el apellido del presidente de Argentina en 1984?  
  
3) ¿Cómo hace un ladrón para robar una fabrica de huevos? 


	4. Otra vez las respuestas

Preguntas que cualquier Revenclaw puede responder  
  
1) La tira para arriba (y para Adria no hay techo)  
  
2) Su apellido era Duhalde (te felicito Belu) yo pregunte el apellido del presidente ACTUAL en esa año no quien era además la ultima dictadura termino en el 83 para los que respondieron eso  
  
3) No puede la fabricas de huevos no existen  
  
Eso es todo hasta que se me ocurra otros acertijos 


	5. Volvi para ridiculizar a los Hufflepuff

Preguntas que cualquier Revenclaw puede responder  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola, como me aburrí de no escribir, y todavía no me devolvieron los cuadernos le mando esta adivinanza.  
  
En un segundo piso hay una lamparitas y en el primero hay tres interruptores. Lo que tiene que hacer es decirme como se hace como se cual interruptor prende la lamparita, si están en el primer piso y solo pueden subir una vez para ver si la lamparita esta prendida.  
  
Les deseo suerte, y que los cerebro de Hufflepuf no traten 


	6. Respuestas de volví a ridiculisar a Huff...

Mando la respuesta que todos esperaban  
  
Primero se toca dos veces el primer botón y uno el segundo, después de hacer eso se sube. Si era el segundo, estará prendida, en caso de que no este se toca la lamparita y si esta caliente es el primero y si esta fría es el tercero 


	7. Hufflepuff sufre

Hufflepuff sufre  
  
reacomodar estas letras para formar una nueva palabra: AVENA BAUL APURAN  
  
Un reloj da las 6 en cinco segundos ¿Cuánto tarda en dar las 12?  
  
¿Cuál are la isla más grande antes de que se descubriera Australia?  
  
¿Cuántos cuadrados hay en un tablero de ajedrez?  
  
Les deseo suerte a los Revenclaw y Slytherin. Por favor digan de que casa son. 


	8. Respuestas para Hufflepuff sufre

Respuestas de Hufflepuff sufre  
  
UNA NUEVA PALABRA  
  
11 segundos. Hay 11 intervalos entre las doce campanadas.  
  
Groenlandia. Australia es una gran masa de tierra continental  
  
Hay 204 cuadrados de diversos tamaños en un tablero de ajedrez normal de ocho por ocho  
  
Felicito a los Revenclaw que sacaron esto (Lo que es difícil porque soy una Slytherin) 


	9. Ya no sé que titulo ponerle

Ya no sé que titulo poner  
  
Estos los saco de un libro, perdonen si se note en como escribo.  
  
Un hombre llamó a su esposa desde la oficina para decirle que llegaría a la casa a las ocho. Llegó a las ocho y dos minutos. La esposa estaba furiosa por la tardanza ¿Por qué?  
  
Rompan se el cerebro (no literalmente por favor) 


	10. Claves para ya no sé que titulo ponerle

Claves de ya no sé que titulo poner  
  
Estaba enojada porque había llegado tarde  
  
No tenía una cita determinada  
  
¿Lo sacaron? 


	11. Respuestas para ya no sé que titulo pone...

LiZzY G. MoOnWaLkEr: tengo que decirte que yo también soy una Slytherin y estoy dando estas adivinanzas, además escribís para el ridículo y no se te entiende nada.  
  
Respuesta ya no sé que titulo ponerle  
  
El hombre dijo que iba a llegar a su casa a las ocho de la noche. Llegó a la mañana siguiente a las ocho y dos minutos 


	12. Después de años vuelvo para molestar

**Hola queridos lectores y gente nueva que lee esto.**

**Después de años sin escribir con este usuario volví con mis acertijos, espero no les moleste y se diviertan con ellos como lo hicieron la primera vez que y para darme un descanso de escribir publique los primeros.**

**Para hacer competición por casas desde ahora cada uno que responde pone de que casa es y por cada respuesta correcta daré 5 puntos, desde ya suerte estos son unos que saque de una pagina de internet porque no encuentro el libro de donde saque los otros.**

**1.-** Un pastor tiene que pasar un lobo, una cabra y una lechuga a la otra orilla de un río, dispone de una barca en la que solo caben el y una de las otras tres cosas. Si el lobo se queda solo con la cabra se la come, si la cabra se queda sola con la lechuga se la come, ¿cómo debe hacerlo?

2.- En una mesa hay tres sombreros negros y dos blancos. Tres señores en fila india se ponen un sombrero al azar cada uno y sin mirar el color.

Se le pregunta al tercero de la fila, que puede ver el color del sombrero del segundo y el primero, si puede decir el color de su sombrero, a lo que responde negativamente.

Se le pregunta al segundo que ve solo el sombrero del primero y tampoco puede responder a la pregunta.

Por ultimo el primero de la fila que no ve ningún sombrero responde acertadamente de que color es el sombrero que tenia puesto.

¿Cuál es este color y cual es la lógica que uso para saberlo?

**3.-** El alcaide de una cárcel informa que dejara salir de la prisión a una persona al azar para celebrar que hace 25 años que es alcaide.

Eligen a un hombre y le dicen que quedara libre si saca de dentro de una caja una bola blanca, habiendo dentro 9 bolas negras y solo 1 blanca.

El prisionero se entera por un chivatazo que el alcaide pondrá todas las bolas de color negro, al día siguiente le hace el juego, y el prisionero sale en libertad.

¿Cómo ha conseguido salir de la cárcel si todas las bolas eran negras?


End file.
